


right-hand woman

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s so good at playing the shy secretary, the nervous personal assistant, the cautious coffee girl, but <i>boy</i>, is she the best at being the sweet, quiet tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right-hand woman

**Author's Note:**

> meg is handsome jack's personal assistant in [these](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Va5ZxRHBtyY&list=PLraFbwCoisJCWk5vvsAvJFfUfw-yCBnSq&index=10) [three](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqq6ztbZNis) [videos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1o-rd0aZIs&app=desktop) of dameon clarke playing bltps in-character
> 
> tumblr mirror [**here**](http://illegalcockbiting.tumblr.com/post/117131221267/)!
> 
> a very special thanks to [the gf](http://ddddaikon.tumblr.com/) who put up with me being finicky about wording for a solid hour. #MakeMegCanon2k15

Every day that goes by without firing her, he more aggressively switches between regretting hiring her and thinking it’s the best decision he ever made. He really doesn’t _need_  a PA, considering he’s got Blake and everyone else below him to do all the heavy lifting for him, but on the other hand, she’s so _fun_  to have around.

“Meg,” he’ll snap, “where the hell is my coffee?”

He’ll wait a couple minutes, watching her get her notebook out and violently flip through it to see what he’d asked for, and he’ll wait until she starts panicking because she can’t find his order to finally laugh and tell her he’s just fucking with her.

Then she’ll laugh nervously, tell him “Good one, sir,” and he’ll laugh more. Sure, she flinches most of the time he laughs, but they have fun!

Like right now, they’re having fun. She’s shyly grinding on his lap, blushing brightly and not putting much of her weight down on him, while his hands have untucked her shirt and are roaming against her skin and his mouth is slowly working along her collar and neck.

She’s so good at playing the shy secretary, the nervous personal assistant, the cautious coffee girl, but _boy_ , is she the best at being the sweet, quiet tease. He never has to worry about her moaning up the office and drawing too much attention, or leaving too many bruises than he’d allow, and she’s just the right amount of bossy; enough so to get what she wants, but not enough that he doesn’t still feel like he’s the one in control. It’s good. _She's_ good.

"You're good," he tells her out loud.

"Yeah?"

Jack hums a ‘yes’ to her throat.

“You could be doing better, though,” he admits, and feels her immediately tense up.

“H-How so, sir?”

His hands slide down past her skirt, hiked up to her waist so she can straddle him with less in the way, and they grip her ass hard.

“First? Panties? Gone. No more panties.”

She can’t tell if he’s joking.

“Second?” He pulls her hard enough down on his lap to put her off balance, and finally get all of her weight on him. “The shy thing is cute, but not when _you_ \--” His hands pull her forward harder to grind her down against his dick. “--have a _job_ to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
